Incident 013DF
by Stoic Moose Zombie
Summary: This fic seeks to explore the relationship between Flame Princess and Finn. As well as Flame Princess as a person, is she truly a selfish and volatile villain? Or is she simply a misunderstood individual trying to truly learn about herself in a world not limited by her father?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, that credit goes to Pendleton Ward and his staff.

* * *

Incident 013DF

"You know…This is your fault, right?" Finn grumbled as he looked down from the layers of bacon wrapped around his wrists holding him up along the wall taking a moment to glare down at his beloved hot as the sun girlfriend who had been unceremoniously sealed up in a hole in the ground. The room they were in, was the usual run of the mill dungeon usually found around the land of Oooo, four stone walls aging and crumbling here and there with the dank smell of wet mold somewhere between the cracks of the stone bricks, a decayed skeleton hanging against the wall, usually a new prisoner had a ten in one hundred chance that the skeleton was still able to talk and at this point in its long existence pretty comfortable with its lot in life or death if one would prefer. Only difference was the chains and manacles were made of different forms of cooked meat.

Flame Princess did not spare her boyfriend the same angered stare as she placed her hands on her curvy hips before throwing them up in exasperation. "They're talking weenie people; maybe being burnt is like going to a sauna or something for them. Besides that dumb guard had his spear pointed it at you, I was only protecting you." She replied, folding her arms across her chest. It was very lucky for these 'weenie people' though they much preferred the term Sausage Folk, that they had thought about putting in the underground cell the week before otherwise they would have been burnt to charcoaled crisps in trying to keep the Princess of Flame restrained.

"Yeah well, It's not like shouting 'I'm burning you alive, worm!' when the burning weenie guard screams out, asking what you're doing to him is going to help." The human riposted as he returned to chewing through his binds until he got to the last layer of bacon, he was planning on becoming a vegetarian after this. Perhaps it was not just the situation that had him aggravated, as much as he loved FP her tendency to be rather explosive in rage towards anyone who wasn't him, Jake, their friends or her father tended to get them in unsavory situations just as this one. It helped that the Flame Princess was able to power her way out of most sticky situations due to her natural abilities but at the same time it was a crux as that usually meant burning their way through folk that might just take offence to being toasted without their consent.

"I was just trying to help! You're no better than me rushing into battle wailing your war cries and slashing your sword around like a psycho, you might make a mistake one of these days and seriously get hurt. You're mortal Finn that makes it easier for you to die than anyone else on this crazy planet." She snapped before turning her back to Finn, folding her arms still, her short hair spitting up small flames as she looked down mumbling something to herself.

Finn tilted his head slightly in confusion before frowning a bit, he took a deep breath regretting it a bit as the horrible musty smell of the old dungeon filled his nostrils, granted it would be a smell he was used to due to how much time he spent poking around in such places but every now and again that aged stench managed to sting his olfactory in just the worst way. He ignored it however as he cleared his head and chewed through the rest of the bacon until he was free before hopping down from his previously restrained position and hurrying his way over to where Flame Princess was closed in, the large round iron door above her head made of a wrought iron circle with thick bars laid across it. Oddly enough resembling a charcoal grill surface, the fiery maiden still had her back turned to the young hero, soft licks of flame jumped from the ends of her shoulder length hair.

"Flame Princess, I'm sorry for getting angry with you a minute ago…You know I, well I really think you're amazing and stuff…Can we just move on and work on getting out of here together." He said to her apologizing and giving her a sheepish but hopeful smile as he looked down into the subterranean cell. It was a bit, an agonizingly long bit before she just slightly turned her head to cast upon the gaze of her amber eyes as she tilted her eyes towards him.

"…Finn, I shouldn't have burned that wienie but he had his spear pointed at us first and was jutting it at you like he had means to harm you." Flame Princess explained herself in a quiet voice of her slightly raspy tone. "And you're so soft and fleshy that anything from my own fire to a really jagged rock can tear at you, especially a spear. I mean probably just falling from a really high point and SPLAT! You'd be all over the ground, not to mention a giant boulder landing on your-"

"Okay! Okay, I get it FP. I get it…" Finn said interrupting her as he gestured his hands gently in a calming down motion. "You were worried about me, and you _slightly_ overreacted and burnt a poor weenie man getting us locked up in here….And I appreciate you for that!" Finn added quickly as Flame Princess began to frown a bit. "Now we can make a little adventure of getting out of here, just let's try to limit these situations where we have to explain ourselves for burning a member of someone's town okay?" Finn said as nicely as he could. Flame Princess looked at him a bit, her amber eyes falling onto his bright blue gaze before nodding a bit.

"I can do that, sure." She nodded with a small smile, much to the relief of her bear hooded boyfriend.

"Okay, now to get you out of here." Finn remarked as he stood back up patting his hips blowing a raspberry as he looked around, in thought for a moment, his eyes scanning the cell he was in before looking back down at the grate below him where Flame Princess looked up at him expectantly. "Ahhh…There's a key hole here; looks like I'm gonna have to get you a key, FP." Finn said with a slight grin. Flame Princess' face falling did not fail to catch Finn's notice as he mentioned finding a key. "Hey, what's the problem FP?"

"Well it's just that…The last time we had to use keys we had to go about through twenty of them before we opened a chest and found a butt that winked at me." Flame Princess pointed out. "Mostly I don't want to have to try a bunch of keys before getting out of here….And that butt thing was kinda weird…"

"Aw c'mon, Gregory's a nice enough dude." Finn chuckled as he stood up before giving his girlfriend a reassuring smile. "Don't you worry, FP. I'm getting you out of here and I'll be getting the right key the first time." He assured her before heading to the cell door and looking through the bars. "Oh you gotta be kidding me." Finn remarked a bit as he grabbed one of the bars.

"What, what is it?" Flame Princess asked worriedly as she tried to peer up at anything through the bars as Finn seemed to be tugging on one of the bars.

"Looks like a few of the bars on this door are made of…Beef jerky." Finn replied as he pulled the bar of dried me at out of place tearing out most of the section that replaced aged bars that had worn down. "I'll be back as soon as possible." Finn whispered to Flame Princess as he made his way out of the bars and snuck down the corridor of other cells, the moist surface of aged stone squishing gently beneath his black sneakers as he made his way to the guard station stopping just at the corner and listening in as he heard two guards talking gibberish about something involving a ball of meat and kicking it around. He decided not to think too hard about where they got the meat from. Peeking just enough over the edge he could spot his sword and backpack hanging from some hooks on the wall, from one of the guard's belts he could spot a rung of keys as well silently crouching back behind the wall he considered his options.

Wait for the guards to leave, grab his gear and used the sword to threaten one of them for the key so he and Flame Princess could escape. Try to sneak in while the two were distracted, take the key and rush back to free Flame Princess then come back for the gear. Or grab his gear and use his phone to contact Jake so he could come by and morph his hand into a key so that Flame Princess could be freed. Just as he was mulling these choices over there was a rather loud commotion outside of people screaming, he peeked back towards the guards who had taken notice of the noise. "Mayor Skar must be here…" One of the guards said apprehensively as he reached for his spear and rushed out with the other.

"Now's my chance to get my sword back at least." Finn mumbled to himself as he moved to get up before he heard someone behind him.

"Right, now we can get out of this crazy place." Finn stopped screaming a bit as he turned around in surprised to see Flame Princess standing there.

"How'd you get out of there?" He asked with a raised brow, as he looked up at his cute girlfriend, her burning bangs falling in her face a bit as she stood there with her shorter dress on that allowed her to be more mobile when adventuring.

She simply smirked raising her hands up as balls of flame danced around each. "'Flame Princess' remember? I just melted my out through the bars." She explained with a light smile, though she could still see a perplex look on the last human's face. "I didn't want to risk heating up the room too much and cooking you in there…There's a lot of burnt meat in there, doesn't exactly smell good about two feet from here." She remarked with a slightly embarrassed smile. "…Plus, it takes quite a bit of heat through melt through metal like that, it took a bit to melt through each one. I'm a little drained."

Finn nodded as he moved to get up, before looking over his shoulder as he ran to the station and grabbed his sword and backpack. "You're going to be okay, right?"

"Of course, as long as they don't figure out they could have poured water down there and doused my flame I'm going to be just fine." She replied with a slight but reassuring smile. "And I think we can sneak out of here now that, that dragon is attacking the village….Wait! Finn, can we burn the dragon, that's a good thing to do right?"

Finn nodded with a broad smile as he shouldered his gear and slid his sword back in place. "Yep, even if these wieners did lock us up in here we can't just let them be turned into barbecue by a giant dragon." Finn stated as he walked out of the dungeon with Flame Princess who had a rather disgusted look on her face as she spotted the dragon.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem…" She remarked as she pointed to the large hot dog like beast, it was basically a fat beast with short horns on its oblong shaped head, eyes far apart on its head with a large teeth filled maw similar into how a shark had many rows of jutting saw like teeth in its mouth. Four stubby claws on either side of its body and a pair of large flapping wings, however it did not breathe fire it spewed broth from its mouth…The kind of foul tasting lukewarm water that was the remainder of boiled hotdogs. It seemed he was using it to stun and cause the Sausage Folk to slip on the floor so he could gobble them up. "This village is so disturbing…Let's just save these…people and get out of here." She remarked as she placed her fists on either side of her body flames erupting for them as her eyes narrowed changing from their usual amber hue to a complete ruby red glare before rising off the ground as flames erupted from where her legs should be and shot forward towards the 'dragon'.

Finn pulled the dark red sword of his father's and ran forward towards the dragon as well; Flame Princess's words had not been forgotten. He reminded himself not to make as much of an entrance as he was known for as he tried to pick the best way to attack as Flame Princess tackled the beast. It fell to its side though it was not down, it got back up only having a black layer of burnt flesh along its side now and tuned on the two roaring before spewing its nasty broth at them. Finn rolled out of the way and his beloved shot upward before skimming across the sky leaving a brief tail of fire behind her before landing to the dragon's blind side and charging up her fire for a powerful attack, it shouldn't have taken her long but she underestimated the hotdog dragon's awareness and surprising speed. She looked up and gasped as it turned towards her, she was expecting it to try and eat her so she hopped back instead it spewed its broth at her dousing her heavily as she sputtered in disgust and was forced to the ground as it felt like being hit by an incoming ocean wave. She hit the ground on her back, her fire completely soaked to just small bits of smoke danced in the air as they raised from her body her dull maroon color replacing the usually brilliant blaze of oranges and reds.

"Flame Princess!" Finn shouted in shock before he turned to the dragon that was lurching towards her on its stubby legs. "Hey you butthead, get over here and fight me like a man!" He taunted the beast which seemed to ignore him as it opened its gaping maw forcing Finn to run at it with his sword drawn wildly above his head.

"Hey aren't those the two kids we had locked up for burning Jerry?" One of the Sausage Folk asked his nearby comrade as they stood around watching the scene unfold. Not exactly sure what to do being afraid of the three invaders to their village.

"Hmm…" The other weenie remarked patting his chin in thought. "Hmm…Hmmm! Hey yeah, you're right the really angry chick and the spastic kid. Maybe Mayor Skar and those two will kill each other, our problems will be solved!" Both guards nodded smiling in satisfaction with this plan as they folded their arms.

Finn ran under the beast drawing his sword across the beast's belly causing its innards to spill out which were of course…Links of sausage. I howled in pain as an entire midsection of its belly was torn open, Finn hopped out on the other side sword drawn in one hand now as he glared at the creature turning to face him. "I dare thou to charge me, you milk livered maggot pie!" Finn shouted at the creature as he stood defiant of it. Mayor Skar roared and charged towards the young hero, Finn jumped to stab it in the head with his sword but the creature was smarter than it looked as it raised its neck to head butt Finn and send him flying a bit his sword landing on the other side of the dragon.

Finn grunted a bit in pain as he stood back up holding stomach a bit before remembering where he was as he stood back up. "I'm not done with you, yet." He growled as he turned to where Flame Princess was still laying motionless. She seemed unconscious at least he hoped that was the case, Finn dove away as he realized the creature was spitting up at him again and tried to run for his sword but the beast whacked him away with its wing sending him flying again and crashing into a tree. "Whatever…" Finn grimaced as he held his shoulder upon standing back up.

"Should we help?" The guard asked his friend with a worried look on his face.

"Naaaaaah, they'll work this all out I'm sure." His friend replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Flame Princess slowly sat up though her color was still rather dull and lacking its fierce shade, as she got up looking around the area as she tried to search for Finn. "Finn? Finn, are you okay?" She asked trying to spot him as she spoke a bit weakly. Mayor Skar turned back to his previous prey before darting for her though it was noticeably weaker as its entrails continued to spill out with each of its movements. Finn realized he would have just enough time to grab his sword and hopefully slay the beast before it ended up eating Flame Princess.

He took off on a mad dash for his sword, grabbing the demon blood made blade and turning back towards the scene as Flame Princess back up slowly away from the dragon. "Get away from me you freak!" She snapped at it as she began to try and crawl away faster, Finn panted as he tried to hurry faster, his body screamed at him in pain internally from being cast off into the tree earlier.

"Flame Princess!" He shouted realizing he wasn't going to make it in time, as she turned towards him she saw the blade flying towards her before landing just close enough to grab. She reached for the hilt pulling the sword from the ground as she yanked it out just in time she lurched under the creature as it lunged towards her, pushing the sword up and spearing it in the throat all the way to the hilt. It seemed stuck in the beast but not necessarily killing it as it tried to move its jaws close enough to bite at her. Growing angry and frustrated with this disturbing creature she growled and shoved the sword deeper as blood seeped out from the beast and her fire returned with a vengeance as heat seared against the dragons lower jaw, standing up as she held the blade before tearing it out leaving the stunned creature with a gaping wound in its neck and chin.

"Foul urchin! You dare try to devour the Princess of Flame!" She snarled as the fiery maiden stood with the sword in hand she darted upward above the beast before raising the sword above her head and slamming it down through the creature's head leaving it sliced open as she plummeted back towards the earth . Landing on one knee as her foe flopped onto its side, its split skull flapping open as Flame Princess panted a bit before standing up as Finn walked over towards her accepting his sword back from here. "Thank you, Finn…" She sighed leaning against him just long enough before causing harm to Finn from her flames.

"That was awesome, FP! But are you going to be okay…?" He asked concerned as he held her for the longest bit he could before having to back away, hiding the expression of physical pain on his face.

"I'll be fine, if I could actually bathe I would really like to right now." She joked, making a 'blegh' face from being spewed upon earlier by the 'dragon'. Finn chuckled at her joke pulling out the gauntlet he had recovered from the vault of bones and sliding it on his hand to wrap it around FP's hand as they walked back to the gathering of weenie people.

"So…Does this make up for the earlier incident?" Finn asked with a hopeful smile as they walked back towards the Sausage Folk with Flame Princess, she forced a smile; she was still weirded out by the odd villagers and still didn't exactly trust them after their rather cynical treatment towards her boyfriend Finn. Were it not for him however she probably would have roasted about half of them by now.

"Yeah man, you're all good. Just don't come here again, either of you." The seemingly relaxed guard replied though his last words were said rather firmly as he furrowed his brow for a brief moment.

"Gotcha, no problem." Finn replied with a slightly nervous chuckle before turning with Flame Princess and heading away from the village back along the hilly slopes, the two just happy to get back to the tree house as soon as they could. They were quiet for some time as they walked through the grassy plains as Finn looked over at Flame Princess. He remembered the concerns she had expressed in the dungeon, about his mortality, he had noticed this ever since they had been play boxing in the tree house. Finn had not been careful where he was moving and fell out of one of the windows; near the ground he got a pretty bad scrape on his knee though. It was nothing new to him but he was pretty sure it was the first time Flame Princess had seen so much blood from anything. Ever since when they'd adventure out together she seemed apprehensive about watching Finn rush into fights, he usually won his encounters in combat but still she was now a bit more aware of how easily harmed Finn could truly be. It didn't help his girlfriend was prone to violent mood swings and quick to anger, couple that with a brand new anxiety about the only person she really loves being harmed gravely and well you got quite a bad day for anyone trying to give Finn trouble.

"You know you don't have to worry about me too much right?" Finn asked as he looked down at her.

"That's a bit hard to do when I can't even touch you without causing your skin to turn red or possibly boil and melt." Flame Princess replied with slightly narrowed eyes. "At the very least, what I can do is protect you with my flame. I apologize if that means at times I will be hasty in burning down those that mean you harm right away, but I'm learning still and I just ask that you be patient with me and allow me the time to learn how to control myself and learn to love you the way you deserve to be, oh Hero of Ooooo." She stated gently but firmly as Finn grew a slight tint to his cheeks.

"Flame Princess…I hope you understand that I won't stop whooping evil butt no matter what." He replied as he squeezed her hand gently with his gauntlet protected hand as both paused on the path they were following.

"Of course and I understand that, after all it's who you are, protecting and risking yourself for people who may not even care a thing about you. " She nodded as she began walking ahead of Finn, her hands folded neatly at her waist. Finn frowned, he was missing something here he felt before following after her until they were side by side again, the burning home that belonged to Flame Princess in the distance. At least she kept at a gentle pace instead of dashing away from him with the use of her fiery energy.

"You know I was really worried about you when that lame dragon soaked you, FP?" Finn offered trying to show his concern for her, hoping it would change the subject and make up for seeming to be careless about her feelings.

"Well I'm quite fine I assure you." She replied simply, still seeming a bit flippant now as she kept her gaze from the young hero. Finn opened his mouth to say something when he paused and turned to the eastern horizon in the distance. He saw Jake in one of his giant forms, a large golden brown ball with long stilt legs as he made his way towards both Flame Princess and Finn swiftly.

"Finn! Finn, it's totally messed up, brother! Zombies, skeletons, and revenants!" Jake proclaimed as he ran up to the two.

"Oh my!" Flame Princess remarked as they looked up at the giant dog.

Jake nodded in agreement. "They're all headed for Candy Kingdom and these aren't the brainless kind looking for free food, they're carrying weapons and they look like they mean business. "

"Let's get going then!" Finn remarked as he hopped up onto Finn's back to move more quickly, Flame Princess burst into flames a bit as she got ready to take off with them towards the current threat. The three headed right for the Candy Kingdom in the distance as night cast its dark haze over the sky forcing the setting sun down past the frosty mountains in the distance.

* * *

AN: So! Looks like I'm crazy enough to try writing another fanfic. Don't ask me why, sometimes it just gets at you and you want to try, so I'm trying. Please if you read this story's first chapter, give it a review, did you like it? What did you like about it? Or did you hate it, what did you hate about it? What can be improved on?

Also, I realize that the whole lunch meat people thing was kinda weird but eh, I thought it was the right kinda weird for Adventure Time. And in case no one got the reference I was going for the dragon's name, 'Mayor Skar' is a reference to the lunch meat making company known as Oscar Meyers. Just thought I should throw that out there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The hills surrounding the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom were lined with an army of undead creatures marching towards their intended target, the flaps of rotten flesh hanging of their scowling faces as they raised their blades and maces in a unified horrid hurrah as the pastel hued kingdom came into view. A worried but determined Princess Bubblegum stood at the threshold, twin banana guards at her side as she crossed her arms behind her back studying the legion of dead warriors…She questioned whose work this was, someone raised them. The Reaper himself would never allow so many of his wandering spirits to return to the world of the living, which would be a regretful sin to a man as powerful as he. It certainly was not the Lich, for he did not roam among these many minions, nor had he escaped Prismo's room at least not to her, Finn, and Jake's knowledge. She didn't think of this as a guarantee though, the Lich usually attacked by hiding within a host before he made his full presence known and so far he had yet to attack using an army even though necromancy would certainly be within his power. Who then? Who was attacking them and more importantly why?

"Princess, what are we going to do? What do you propose we do?" One of the guards asked as he watched the army approach.

Princess Bubble gum stood silent for a moment, as she watched the army before speaking. "Gather your men, and get ready to stall for time. We can't take these scoundrels on alone but neither can we just wait and let them tear down our walls." She remarked as she turned and stared at her royal guards to them nod before they hurried down the steps, the Princess of Candy and her Candy People, brushed a sugary lock of hair from her face before she headed down as well. "Please do hurry, Finn." She said softly as she tried to think of another plan just to fall back on in case things went awry fast.

"Finn, I remembered to grab this for you after I got the call from PB." Jake said as he reached into his enlarged body pulling out Finn's crossbow and quiver before tossing it up to him, which the young hero caught and shouldered the quiver before raising the quiver up and inspecting it to make sure it was battle ready still. He had not used it in quite some time.

"Awesome! This should certainly come in handy." He remarked with a broad grin.

"You think those special arrows you found in the dungeon we were in before we ran into those weenies should help out?" Flame Princess asked as she hovered up just enough to be on level with Finn as she floated with the help of her fiery body.

"Hmm, any extra ammo should be well worth using right now." Finn nodded in agreement as he reached into his backpack and pulled out the bundle of arrows which was wrapped in an aged looking scroll. He carefully slid the scroll off tucking the black and red tipped bolts into his quiver before reading the note on the scroll. "…Odd, it's just a picture of a pretty nondescript guy being forced away by what looks like a bunch of clouds with lines coming out of them…Jake what do you make of this?" He asked as the dog stretched a paw up to his younger brother to take the note and take a look at it.

"Huh…I think the guy's trying to hug a shining cloud. Yep, it means the arrows were made by cloud gods and using them causes rain to fall. Hmm, yep, that's exactly what that means." Jake remarked as he handed the note back up Finn, though he didn't seem to sure as he looked at the note over again trying to look at it from different angles.

"It's a caution of explosion warning; they're old world messages meant to universally convey the danger of a machine, chemical, or area. Not everyone back then spoke the same language for the most part." Flame Princess explained putting the mystery to bed for good. When Jake and Finn gave her looks of confusion, being that she spent the past possibly thirteen of her previous fourteen years in a giant glass lamp, she couldn't possibly be knowledgeable about certain things. "My dad has this weird fascination with collecting old world fire warning labels. He had a few explosive warning ones too that I saw when I was younger and still allowed to roam about more freely before you know, your friend went and told dad to imprison me."

"Well I mean she didn't mean to do it to cause you any trouble…" Finn tried to reason as he looked his girlfriend in her beautiful amber eyes.

Flame Princess turned away and waved her hand dismissively in a calming manner. "Its fine, Finn I get why she did it, that doesn't mean I have to like it." To which Finn only nodded as they neared the pastel colored Candy Kingdom, the attacking horde of monsters on the other side. With all the fuss they had made over the new arrows they hadn't come up with real game plan to tackle the challenge that was the large army ahead of them.

"Well…Any plans, FTH?" Flame Princess asked as she raised both her hands in front of her blazing bright flames already erupting from her clenched fists as she turned towards Finn. It was pretty clear she was just waiting to rush the undead soldiers and light them aflame with her destructive power. Though, she hadn't forgotten what Finn had said to her earlier in their little argument…She could prove to restrain herself…To an extent, at the very least to prove she wasn't just some foolish tool of destruction to Finn.

"Hmm, hang back for a bit, me and Finn will charge a path into the horde then you rush in and take out as much as you want…Without burning any innocent candy people." Finn replied, though Flame Princess simply nodded however the expression on her face seemed a bit miffed by the words he chose.

Finn leaned down closer to Jake as he came up with the first part of the attack plan. "Yo Jake, do you think you could turn into a huge rhino like thing and bash your way in there. I don't think these are the mindless flesh eating type so we should be okay."

"You got it, man." Jake replied with a bit of a smile as he morphed his body into a larger thicker form, his head oblong in shape now as a horn jutted from his hanging jowls. "Let's do this; I don't know how long I can effectively keep this form." The dog remarked before charging forward swiftly into the horde lowering his head and knocking several zombies into a hobbled mess of flesh where they landed. The skeleton archers being critically thrashed into just scattered piles as their bones clacked together in an almost comical and musical way. The moment Jake and Finn were on the other side of their target with the remaining enemies rushing them, the young hero drawing his father's sword and Jake by his brother's side with stretching fists drawn, Flame Princess knew it was her turn and charged right towards them as her eyes glowed their intense ruby red and her fists partially open as flames shot out from them scorching skeletons and zombies alike.

Her attack was controlled at first only firing accurate and small fire balls at her targets but as their dry rotten heads bloomed open with the burst of her fiery power watching their walking corpses sizzled and cracked down into nothing but ash on the cold hard ground, she became drunk with the power of destruction as she had in Vault of Bones, that rush of excitement ever so tempting as she just tackled right into them increasing her body in its heat and fire able to rip right through them leaving only rotted carnage in her wake.

"This can't be good." Princess Bubblegum remarked as she watched the battle take place below, despite the victory seeming to approach with the help of flame princess as the stunned and angered undead warriors tried to fight her off without much success. The pink hued princess couldn't help but feel this was going to turn out nasty should the other and the much more quick tempered princess lose her control.

Finn hopped off Jake brandishing his sword as the bulldog shrunk back down to normal size, both entering the fray with an eye on their fiery comrade as she took down almost half the large army by herself. "Man I really hope she doesn't snap and burn Candy Kingdom…"

"She's not going to, Jake. Don't say things like that." Finn grunted as he brought his demon blood crafted sword down into the skull of one of the zombies, splitting its head in two and leaving it to crumple to the ground, dead once more before slashing off the head of another.

"Let's hope so, brother." Jake remarked in reply as he used giant fists to pummel and crush zombies and skeletal archers alike with ease minus the few ones that had spears and swords forcing him to increase the size of his fist just enough to pop the offending pointy objects out of his flesh.

Finn threw his sword into one of the zombie's heads before jumping up and whipping out his crossbow, pulling an explosive arrow from his quiver and loading it into the bow before aiming carefully towards the rear of the horde, trying to keep the blast as far away from the Candy Kingdom's front gates as possible as he saw them. The revenants, evil men rose from the dead who were to dark in their heart to be simply laid to rest, the moment they had a chance to escape Death's clutches they took it and were rewarded by their rescuers with the best armor and weapons available to them. Knights of the undead if you wanted to call them that, layered in onyx hued armor they marched with the reinforcements of skeletal archers and sword wielding zombies. The young hero of Ooo aimed and fired right into the revenant forces, one of the armored scoundrels grabbing the arrow right before it hit into his chest, he looked up at Finn with a devious grin assuming he had gotten the better of the human as Finn landed on his feet and pulled his sword from the zombie's head.

Finn turned and fought off the zombies attacking from behind as there was a rather sound explosion behind him casting an intense shadow over him as he snarled and pushed the two zombies off of him and slashed each one's head in two one after the other. The he top halves of their heads sliding off in diagonal cuts as he turned to help Jake fight off a troop attacking from their flank. "Flame Princess! Careful near the walls of the Candy Kingdom, you might melt them down!" Jake called as he picked up a group of skeletal archers and crushed them between his hands much to their shock.

The fiery princess scowled a bit, as her temper flared and turned right around charging her way through the remaining throngs of the first wave as they turned to ash beneath her hovering feet and right into the second wave full of revenants. She paused as she stopped in the middle of them, many of their undead underlings making more useful kindling than warriors as Flame Princess stopped, and she felt a dark coldness in her soul as she met their hateful burning eyes. Was this true evil? Is this what her father thought she was? What he seemed he wanted her to be?

"What are you all looking at!?" She yelled at them before her fists clenched producing more intense flames from her hands and firing twin jets of flame to either side as it spewed from her open palms as she twirled around swiftly. Most of the revenants faded from the attack burning a few of them though they did not go down as easily as the remaining zombies that became nothing but ash. When she was finished and paused to see if she had destroyed them all they had reappeared only closer, their dark hued daggers in hand, a few of them slowly dying from the fire lingering on their decaying corpses as the revenants closed in.

"Oh you can teleport huh!? Well let's see you run away from this you cravenly cowards!" She shouted as she grew bright in hue thrust her arms out on either side of her sending a wave of fire completely surrounding the radius around her that only served to finish off the few revenants she had managed to hit with her first attack. "W-what…?" She gasped as the revenants stood unharmed having teleported once more and closed in, she panted her body having exerted far more force than she was used to already, she actually felt fatigued for once in her life… "Get away!" She snarled as she flung a fire ball at her foes that simple sizzled into smoke against their dark armor as she backed away as quickly as she could.

"Away with you!" She growled again as she retreated further back along the hill charging up fireballs that managed to cause a few of the revenants to fall back but they still approached her. Their inhuman blades gleaming beneath the night sky as they continued forward preparing to attack as one of them raised his long sword above his head, there was a pause though as Flame Princess raised her own fist to fire another orb of flame at the enemy…A red blade protruded from his chest as Finn cried out in rage rushing into the group as he hopped onto the revenant's back and pulled out his blade before slamming it down into the dead man's head.

"Away from her ye cretins of shadow!" He bellowed at them, voice cracking a little as he pulled the blade out from his victim's head and met one's sword with his own, Jake catching up as he formed a spiked mace from one of his fists and used it to bash them away from Flame Princess. Knocking off a few of their helmets, unlike the zombies who were just schmucks handed swords and told to go fight or warriors so wounded the best they were good for was cannon fodder, the revenants proved to be competent swordsmen as they dodged and struck back against their foes once they had recovered from Finn's surprise attack.

"Yooooouuuuu….Wiiiilllll faaaaiillll, chiiiiilldd…." The revenant bellowed in a haunting whisper at Finn as their swords clashed and Finn forced him off before the enemy slashed even stronger than before forcing the young hero to block, holding his blade in resistance as the revenant tried to forced his own and break Finn's guard.

"Oh yeah! Looks like we've already won, you foul creature." Finn challenged as he managed to counter and forced his opponent off of him before trying to slash in return only for his attack to be parried with his sword forced out of his hand and forced to the ground nearby. "Ah cram it." Finn muttered as he jumped away from the revenant's attack. Remember he still had the gauntlet on with which he used to hold Flame Princess' hand he jumped out of the way again suffering a slash across his chest that tore along the front of his usual blue shirt, only cutting deep enough for a thin crimson line to appear along his chest. Finn ignored the pain searing along his chest as he dashed forward using his armored gauntlet to block the attack from the revenant again.

"You are foolish, boy! We are only the tip of the iceberg, merely the pincer before the scorpion's fateful stinger. You can't possibly fathom what awaits your pitiful soul." He hissed as their metal ground against each other, with an ear aching screech emitting from between their chosen arms of combat.

Meanwhile both Jake and Flame Princess were busy taking care of the deadly revenants the ones that Jake had not crushed upon being able to knock their sturdy helmets off. The moment their decaying heads were exposed a burning bolt of hot flame was shot right into their face leaving only charred remnants as they hit the ground. Finn gritted his teeth trying to resist the revenant's attack still as he growled a bit in frustration. "What do you mean by that?!" Finn questioned as he shoved his arm against his foe before punching him square in the face knocking the revenant back enough to retrieve his sword once more.

Jake helped as the last of the remaining revenant forces fell to Jake and Flame Princess' combined attack. His stretched first wrapping around the remaining revenant as he lifted him up above the three of them. "What do you mean by your riddles, unholy vermin?" Finn asked again as Jake held him in place.

"The dead shall rise in greater numbers than any the three of you naïve souls have ever seen? The Reaper himself will be unable to keep us from returning to this putrid world of the living and devouring your sweet jiggling flesh!" The formerly calm revenant snarled back at them. It seemed any undead creature was easily turned primal upon the idea of feasting upon living flesh once more, much like the undead Finn and Jake had encountered upon venturing into the underworld to revive Princess Bubblegum's flower.

"Are you working for the Lich?" Finn asked as he brandished his sword at the revenant who seemed nonplussed at the act.

The revenant stared right at him before laughing derisively at the young hero. "The Lich? Not even a fool like the Lich can prepare you for the horror that you are doomed to see unfold before your very eyes. Your loved ones nothing but skin and bone raised once more to tear the eyeballs from your sockets! This pathetic over-world and the underworld both under the reign of the dead, you shall be torn apar-RRRrrrrrrggghhaaaaaahhhhh!" Jake crushed the revenant in his large fists to just a heap of scrap metal with a slight furrow in his brow.

"Sorry man, he was starting to get repetitive." Jake remarked as he tossed the remains over his shoulder and shrunk down again to normal size.

"Well at least we know he's not working for the Lich…We know that much, Flame Princess…?" Finn turned to her as she seemed to glare at him folding her arms across her chest.

"What? Going to ask me if I know anyone _evil_ enough who'd do something like this, because I would know, right?" She asked haughtily, placing her hands on her hips.

Finn shook his head slowly in reply. "No, I was going to ask if you were alright you seemed a little winded after all that butt kicking you were doing. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh…" Flame Princess replied with a slight tint to her orange hued cheeks as she looked up at Finn. "Y-yeah, I'll be alright just need to get some rest I guess. I don't think I've ever used my powers this much before." She explained as she gave Finn an apologetic smile. "Sorry for…Jumping to conclusions I guess."

"Hey don't sweat it." Finn said with a laugh as sheathed his sword offering her his hand which she took with a warm smile before the three of them made their way through the torn corpse strewn field and into the Candy Kingdom to many hurrahs of thanks and victory from the Candy People as they made their way into the palace of Princess Bubblegum.

"Hey, FP. You think you could cauterize this for me?" Finn asked of the slash across his chest as they waited for Princess Bubblegum.

The fiery princess shook her head. "Sorry Finn, but I don't know exactly what kind of heat you'd be able to handle at worst I might end up burning you horribly and at the least I might seal the wound but cause you to go into shock and possibly increase the fatality of it. Best to let the doctors have a look at you." Flame Princess replied gently.

"Oh…Wait how do you know all this?" Finn asked a little confused despite being a bit disappointed his girlfriend couldn't exactly help with his current wound.

"I've been doing some reading…" She said simply as Princess Bubblegum walked in, Dr. Ice Cream and Dr. Princess by her side ready to help patch up the heroes where they needed mending which was mostly just Jake and Finn. Flame Princess had narrowly dodged being injured by one of the revenants due to the help of her boyfriend and his brother.

"I and the Candy Kingdom are very thankful for the three of you defeating the army that attacked our kingdom. Do you require medical assistance?" Princess Bubblegum asked the trio as she walked up to them where they sat in the chairs along the wall of her throne room.

"Finn could use some patching up, Peebles." Jake remarked gesturing a thumb over to his best friend, Princess Bubblegum nodded to Dr. Princess who nodded in return and walked over to Finn before kneeling down and beginning to pull out some things. Dr. Princess being the more knowledgeable of human anatomy due to her usually dutiful studies where as Dr. Ice Cream was an expert on Candy People. Finn could feel Flame Princess' eyes on the two of them, some would consider Dr. Princess attractive but Finn didn't really feel that way about her, he didn't dare look at either woman for the moment though.

"Here bite down on this." Doctor Princess remarked as she pulled a wooden tongue depressor from her bag.

"Wh-mmphh…" Stuffing the depressor into his mouth sideways making sure he had it clenched between his teeth before applied a bit anesthetic to the sides of his open wound. Finn grunted a bit in pain as he bit down on the tongue depressor, he swore that it hurt more than when he was actually slashed by the sword.

"Really sorry about this…" Dr. Princess said apologetically as she poured a cleaning solution over the wound that instantly felt worse than the prick from the needle causing Finn to flail a bit. "Oh don't be a baby it can't be that bad." Dr. Princess remarked trying to calm him down as she began stitching him up.

'You're hurting him!' Flame Princess wanted to yell at the Doctor Princess as she stitched Finn up, she bit her lips a bit and held the impulse in and instead stood up from her spot and walked over to Finn's side without a word, taking a seat beside him and giving him a gentle smile before wrapping her warm hand around his gauntlet armored one and giving it a gentle squeeze as the doctor made her way along the end of his wound before stitching him up enough to keep the wound sealed until it fully healed. Finn turned smiling back at Flame Princess gently as Doctor Princess removed the shirt to properly wrap the wound in bandaging to keep it clean and dry. "Well all that is taken care of. Hope you heal up soon."" She remarked with a slight smile placing her hands on her hips before lifting her bag back up and taking a step back from the couple.

"Finn, did any of those ghouls show a reason as to why they decided to attack my kingdom tonight?" Princess Bubblegum asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"A revenant said something about the dead rising up from the underworld and feasting upon the living. I'm not sure exactly what he meant, zombies pop up every now and then but it's nothing we haven't been able to handle." Finn replied, seemingly able to put up with the stinging pain searing along his chest as he squeezed Flame Princess' hand gently.

"A revenant? That's not just your ordinary garden variety zombie, Finn…." Princess Bubblegum remarked as she scratched her chin in thought. "…Only a very knowledgeable necromancer could gain control of a revenant much less have one loyal to him or even have an army of them at their disposal."

"They're could possibly be a dozen capable of such things but the only two who have made themselves predominantly known and have any intention of doing such a thing would be the Lich, and Hunson Abadeer." Princess Bubblegum hypothesized based on the two villains' previous attempts at causing chaos in Ooo.

Jake shook his head in reply, knowing neither of them was responsible. "Naahh Princess…The Lich is still trapped in Prismo's realm plus the big jerk isn't the kind to use an army to try and take over, so far he's possessed or literally 'worn' someone else to trick us into carrying out his own brand of destruction." The dog shivered a little in disgust and frowned a bit when describing the way the Lich had used their hero to fool Finn and Jake into doing his bidding before almost getting a wish to destroy all of Ooo. "As for Hunson, he's pretty cool with us so I don't think he's about to attack Ooo anytime soon especially with him and his daughter getting along now."

"Hmm…Finn, Marceline has raised the dead before hasn't she?" The pink hued princess asked as she turned towards the young hero who gave her a defensive look.

"Yeah but that was only for a concert for the Duke of Nuts' newborn. Plus I highly doubt she would use an army to attack anyone." Finn said sternly, defending Marceline who was not here to speak for herself.

"Agreed." Princess Bubblegum nodded as she looked back up at Finn. "But it is possible she knows someone who is also capable of necromancy at the same or even greater level to pull off what happened." She explained as she placed her hand on either side of her. "Perhaps who taught her while she was here or even someone she may have taught not knowing of their intent for it."

"I suppose this means we'll be heading out to Marceline's place to ask her if she has any idea who could have done this." Finn asked as he stood up with a raised eyebrow. "So we can find the one responsible and whomp this dead guy using jerk into the dirt." He remarked punching his fist into his hand that he had slipped from Flame Princess' grasp.

"I wish you luck then, Finn. Assure no further harm is coming to my peeps." Princess Bubblegum remarked with a smile before leaving the room with the doctors.

"Well homie looks like we're on another adventure." Jake remarked with a smile as he stretched his feet outward onto the floor where Finn was before pulling the rest of his body with him, raising his fist for Finn to meet with his own.

"Haha yeah, we just gotta find this…" Finn was about to give his bro a much enthusiastic fist pump as he noticed Flame Princess nodding off a bit. "Actually…Jake I think Flame Princess needs some rest after the long day her and I have had…"

Jake turned towards Flame Princess whose hair had calmed down, the eyes of her golden hued face shut closed as she started awake upon hearing their voices as her flames shot up for a brief moment before her body was alive with her flame once more. "Wha-huh? I'm awake, do we need to destroy more baddies?" She asked as she got up and walked over to Jake and Finn.

"Nah, not at the moment we're calling it a break for now, Flame Princess. Allow me to walk you home?" He asked offering his protected hand.

"Finn I'm fine I can keep going where ever you need my help." She stated rather firmly before furrowing her brow…Though as she finished her sentence she yawned rather lengthily.

Finn stared at her blankly and smiled at her kindly to try and convince her. "Come on Flame Princess, I'm pretty pooped too. We can go talk to Marceline and get on the case to figure out who attacked the Candy Kingdom first thing in the morning."

"Hmm…Alright…." She agreed after some and took Finn's gloved hand once more. "Just don't leave me out of any bad guy beatings." She remarked with a broad smile as the three exited the Candy Kingdom and made their way to Flame Princess burning cabin where Marauder Village once stood. Once there, Flame Princess and Finn bid goodnight to each other, the young hero watching her head inside her cabin before Finn and Jake returned to the tree-house.

"You know what I'm wondering? How come if they wanted living flesh so badly, did they go after the Candy Kingdom? I mean aren't candy zombies the only ones who have a sweet tooth for candy people?" Jake pondered as they got into bed.

Finn laid there shrugging a bit as he tried to think it over, his arms tucked behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling for a moment. "I don't know maybe as long as it's moving they'll try to sink their nasty teeth into whatever they can get their hands on?"

"I don't know man; those guys in the underworld should have been drooling if they had any salivation glands the way they talked after they realized you were all fleshy and living." Jake pointed out with a quirked brow as he pointed at his friend.

"True…Though it could have been that they just wanted to destroy Candy Kingdom due to the kind of influence Peebs has."

"Yeah but still you'd think they'd attack…Hmm, not too many fleshy creatures that would specifically be a buffet to them like humans would. You'd think they'd go for some village full of living meat…"

"Wait!" Finn sat up having thought of something during Jake's rambling. "What if this necromancer we could be after knows about Princess Bubblegum's unfinished version of her decorpsinating serum? That would mean they want it to possibly change it and spread it among the rest to create more zombies without having to use magic." Finn suggested as he looked over at Jake who stared at him with his wide dark colored eyes.

"Man if I could use a potion to do my work for me I'd be after it to."Jake nodded finding this as a reasonable answer as to why their enemy was after the Candy Kingdom first above all else. "You know…Maybe we should have tried to find a trail from where those revenants and zombies came from, you know just in case there were more of them."

They heard a screech somewhere out in the distance before looking at each other with wide eyes before Finn rushed back into his regular clothes. Jake opened the bedroom window and Finn hopped on his back before the golden brown dog stretched himself out the window with Finn riding his back on the way out before hopping off as they were both on the ground again. The screech sounded off again and the two heroes ran off towards it as their forms shrunk in the distance.

* * *

So, chapter 2. Still trying to get a feel for the characters and properly write for them. Again let me know your thoughts, is it bad? Is it good? Be honest. See you later.


End file.
